


John's Kisses

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Short, Short One Shot, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Just a little ramble in Sherlock's thoughts about all the types of kisses John gives him.





	John's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поцелуи Джона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380565) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



Sherlock loved John’s kisses.  
He thought he’d do practically anything for them.  
There were all different kinds of kisses.  
The casual ones, like when John would kiss his cheek for no reason at all.  
The casual ‘I love you’ ones, like when John pecked him on the lips before leaving to go somewhere.  
The happy, ‘I’m so proud of you’ kisses, like when John kissed him full on with a smile on his face when Sherlock finally solved a case.  
The ‘God I love you so much’ kisses, when John kissed him firmly like he couldn’t stop himself whenever Sherlock showed some area of his intelligence.  
The ‘Thank you’ kisses when John kissed him softly on the lips whenever Sherlock did the dishes or anything at all helpful.  
The rough ‘I’ve been wanting you all day’ kisses when they got home and John pushed Sherlock up against a wall as soon as they walked in the door.  
The warm, deep, ‘I love you, I need you’ kisses John and Sherlock shared in the privacy of their bedroom.  
The ‘You’re mine and I love it’ kisses John gave him as he ran his hands over Sherlock’s body.  
The ‘Christ you feel so good’ kisses John gave him to muffle his moans.  
The soft ‘You’re amazing’ kisses John gave him right afterward, out of breath and smiling.  
The make up kiss, when they’d had a fight but they didn’t even care anymore, and they’d share a soft but deep kiss that apologized and said I love you without either of them having to say anything.  
The sleepy morning kisses when they were both only half awake.  
The somewhat grumpy ‘I haven’t had my tea yet’ kisses John reluctantly accepted when they got up for breakfast.  
The soft shower kisses when John gently scrubbed Sherlock’s hair clean.  
The ‘let’s go to bed’ kisses John gave him with a soft smile when he carried Sherlock to bed even when he insisted he wasn’t tired.  
The goodnight kisses when they cuddled up beside each other and drifted off to sleep.  
And there were so many more, the ‘you’re adorable’, the ‘you’re an idiot’, the ‘you’re a dork’, the ‘you’re a human being and you need food now eat’, the ‘you’re such a prick but I love it’.  
And Sherlock loved them all.


End file.
